Adventure Stroll Episode 10
* |Other= * * * * * }} Adventure Stroll Episode 10 is an [[Adventure Stroll Episodes|'Adventure Stroll Episode']]. It features Hanamaru Kunikida and Mari Ohara as the main rewards. Event Rules * Open up the map to start the Adventure Stroll * Tap a location on the map to start. * Read the story and play the song at the location to receive Event Pts. Do the missions to receive prizes! * Play any of the Challenge Quests to earn points towards your Score Ranking. * Playing songs to earn Souvenirs! About the Rewards * Each location has missions for that location where you can earn more prizes. * Earn enough Event Pts to receive Event Rewards. * Event Ranking Rewards are given to high ranking players at the end of the event. * Souvenirs can be exchanges for rewards. Refer to the Souvenir Exchange chart. Event Point Rewards | 1 }} | 1 }} | 1 }} | 1 }} |1}} Event Ranking Rewards | 3 | | 3 | Scouting Tickets | 2 Tickets}} | 2 | | 3 | Scouting Tickets | 1 Ticket}} | 2 | | 2 | Scouting Tickets | 1 Ticket}} | 1 | | 2 | Scouting Tickets | 1 Ticket}} | 1 | | 1 | Scouting Tickets | 1 Ticket}} Event Score Ranking Rewards Souvenir Exchange Event Cards Story {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Story 1: Seaside Crossroads |- |'Chika': Treasure, treasure, where are you? Dia: Do you really believe this is a treasure map? It looks like someone’s doodles if you ask me. This all seems a bit too contrived. Riko: It is quite suspicious. Anyway, I knew Chika would be excited, but I’m surprised by Hanamaru’s reaction. Hanamaru: A mystery box found on a lone island in the distant sea. The map and key within. The curious words on the map. This kinda stuff only happens in books, zura! You: Now I get it. This must be the kinda scenario that really gets Hanamaru fired up! Yoshiko: Either way, does “it sleeps beneath the field’s cross” really describe this area? The only think I see around here is grass, grass, and more grass. Mari: If we take the words on the map literally, I think this is the closest place it could be. We’re in an actual field, and see? The cross is right here. Kanan: Here? Oh, I get it! It’s this path we’ve been walking along. Chika: The paths intersect here and look like a cross! Field? Check. Cross? Check. Just like the words on the map! The treasure must be nearby. Let’s look around! Chika: *Groan* I don’t see anything that looks like treasure. Dia: Do we have any other clues! The position of the sun, the length of the trees’ shadows? Perhaps the landscape holds some hidden significance. Kanan: Sounds like you’re starting to get into this, Dia. Ruby: Eeeeeeeeek! Th-Th-There’s a weird bug! Eeek! Hanamaru: Ruby! Are you okay?! Ruby: Ow, ow, ow… I-I’m okay. I think I tripped on something. Hanamaru: You’re right, there’s a huge rock in the ground here. It’s a weird shape too, zura. A flower? Wait, hang on. It looks like an “X.” You: An “X?” Could it be?! Dia: Girls! Let’s dig underneath this rock! Together: Yeah! Chika: Heeeeeave hoooo! *Grunt* W-We got it out! The treasure! Wow, we actually found real treasure. Riko: Shoot, it’s locked. It looks like the same kind of box we found on the beach, too. Chika: The key we found with the map must be for this box! Let’s see if it fits. You think it’ll unlock it? I really hope it does!  Together: It worked! You: What’s inside? Is there treasure?! Chika: It’s… a-another paper and key? Hanamaru: It’s a map of the island again, zura. And there’s something written on it. Maybe it’ll lead us to the next box? Ruby: What does it say? Hanamaru: Umm… “BOB, chase after the sun, where a black mouth swallows the treasure.” Chika: Bob? Who’s Bob? Mari: Yet another mystery. I guess out treasure hunt isn’t over yet! |} {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Story 2: Near the Villa |- |'Yoshiko': Bob? Chase the sun? What in the world is that supposed to mean? Hanamaru: Hmm. Maybe it’s this way? Riko: Huh? H-Hanamaru?! Hanamaru: We’re here. This is the place, zura! Chika: Here? But this is Mari’s vacation home. What does it have to do with Bob and the sun? Hanamaru: I’m not sure about the home itself, but I think this is the right location. Hanamaru: I thought that “chase after the sun” could be talking about following the sun’s path through the sky. The sun rises in the east and sets in the west. Hanamaru: And as for “BOB,” maybe that’s actually the number of steps! I was wondering why those were the only letters capitalized. They kinda look like numbers, zura. Hanamaru: BOB looks like the number 808. Therefore, heading 808 steps west should lead us to “a black mouth,” or some kinda dark hole, with a treasure box inside. Ruby: Th-That’s amazing, Hanamaru! You made solving that weird riddle look like a piece of cake. Hanamaru: Well, I’m not sure if I’m right yet, zura! Honestly, it’s a huge stretch. Chika: It’s a more promising lead than that empty field we were in earlier! All right, time to tear apart the vacation home and find that treasure! Chika: *Moan* It’s no use. There’s nothing here! You: I didn’t see any holes around the year. I checked all the vases and the opening in the sculpture that the bath water comes out of, but they were all empty. Hanamaru: I guess I was wrong after all. I’m sorry, everyone. Dia: No. Maybe the location isn’t the problem, but the treasure is just gone. The treasure may’ve been hidden here before the house was even built. Kanan: I see. It could’ve been found during construction and thrown away. Mari: Don’t worry! Riko: Mari! I-Is that box what I think it is?! You: Now way! Where’d you find that?! Mari: In the woods behind the house! I found it inside a little hole in a tree. It looked just like a little black mouth. Mari: I was thinking about the 808 steps, and it dawned on me that the clue could’ve meant running, not walking. Remember, it said to CHASE after the sun! Mari: When you’re running, your steps are further apart than when you’re walking. Also, if the map was drawn before the house was build, the terrain’s probably changed. Mari: The area around the house seemed the most likely, but I tried searching further out just in case. And it’s a good thing I did! That’s where the box was. Hanamaru: I’m so impressed Mari, zura! I didn’t even think of that. Mari: Well, I would’ve never found it if you hadn’t figured out all that other stuff. Anyway, let’s open it! 'Chika': Okay! Here goes. Open sesame! Chika: It’s… another map and key?! Yoshiko: Again? Geez, how many of these boxes are there? Chika: At least we’re one step closer now. C’mon! Let’s go look for the fourth box! |} {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Story 3: Rocky Area |- |'Chika': The words on the third map say, “An expanse of black rock gazes at the motionless bear cub.” Do you think that’s talking about the coast? Hanamaru: I think so, zura. You: Wow, there’s really nothing but rocks here. And they’re all black, too. Nothing here reminds me of a bear, though. Hanamaru: I think the “motionless bear cub” could mean the North Star. Kanan: The North Star? Oh! “Bear cub” must mean Ursa Minor, or the Little Bear constellation. I see. And “motionless” fits too. Yoshiko: How so? Kanan: The North Star stays in the same spot all year. Every few thousand years, a new star becomes the North Star but right now, it’s Polaris in Ursa Minor’s tail. Hanamaru: So if the “motionless bear cub” is the one stationary star of Ursa Minor, we need to find the black rock that’s gazing at it. Riko: This coastline!  Hanamaru: This it the northern part of the island and the only thing in front of us as far as the eye can see it the ocean. I bet the stars are beautiful at night, zura. Chika: Our fourth box is somewhere along this coast! All right! Let the search begin! Chika: Oh! I found it! Wait, never mind. It was just a square-shaped rock. Riko: A lot of these rocks are misleading shapes. One of them fooled me earlier, too. Dia: I wonder why it’s the North Star specifically. Do you think there’s a reason for that? Hanamaru: I was wondering about that too, zura. There are other stars that are brighter and easier to find. I can’t figure out why they picked the North Star. Kanan: A reason, huh? The North Star is an important star when it comes to navigating. Maybe we’re supposed to use it as a guide? Ruby: But it’s the middle of the day, so we can’t see the North Star, or any star. No one has a compass, either. You: Let’s use our phones, then! I actually have a compass app. Let’s see. Oh? It looks like north is a little further that way. Mari: The coast is long and narrow, so all we have to do now is follow it. Let’s go!  'Chika': We made it! So if we stare out at the ocean from here, we’d be looking straight at the North Star, right? Hanamaru: We can directly “gaze at the motionless bear cub,” just like the clue says. Maybe there’s something hidden around here then? Ruby: Maybe. Huh? Kanan: What’s wrong? Ruby: Doesn’t this rock look like it’s scratched? There’s a symbol or something scraped into it. It kinda looks like a star. Hanamaru: A star?! Chika: L-Let’s see if we can move it! Together: Yeah!  Chika: *Pant* *Pant* Th-There it is! There’s the box! Box number four is all ours!  Yoshiko: Wh-Why’d they have to hide these boxes in such tricky places? Mari: Maybe they thought it’d be boring if we found it too easily. Yoshiko: They thought wrong! Chika: I’m just glad we found it! Let’s open it up! Key, key, key! Chika: *Grunt* It’s all rusted and hard to turn. Oh, there we go. Mari: Inside… there’s another map and key, I see. Chika: Yup. The next location clue is “It hides under the mountain god’s protection.” M-Mountain god?! |} {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Story 4: Mountain |- |'Chika': It said “mountain god,” so it must be somewhere on the mountain. Where are you, mountain god? We’ve hiked pretty far up now. Ruby: *Whimper* I’m scared. I feel like a monster will pop out at any second now. Eeep! I hear something rustling! The mountain’s haunted! Yoshiko: Don’t be a coward, Ruby. You’re a little demon, are you not? A servant of Yohane, master of darkness. If there are monsters, YOU should be eating THEM! Ruby: I don’t wanna eat a monster! Dia: You seem unusually excited right now, Yoshiko. Kanan: Probably because the clue for the fifth treasure box said “mountain god.” Yoshiko loves that sort of thing. Hanamaru: Mari, are there any shrines on this island? It’d make sense if the box was at some sort of religious site. Mari: Hmm. I don’t think so. But to be honest, I haven’t seen every corner of this island, and especially not this mountain. I’ve almost never come through here. Yoshiko: No need to worry! Yohane’s magic has already wrapped around this mountain like a spiderweb. Nothing is unknown to… Aaaah! Riko: What’s wrong? Yoshiko: O-Over there. Ruby: Over where? Eeek! Scary! Scary, scary! You: What is that? A little shrine? Whoa, it’s really falling apart. Mari: Right out pf a Japanese horror movie! This island is full of secrets even I haven’t discovered. Chika: Do you think that shrine is for the mountain god? Maybe that’s where the box is. Riko: What?! We have to go there? Into that shrine?! Ruby: L-L-Let’s n-n-not! It’s haunted for sure! We’ll be cursed! Riko: Oh, great and powerful Yohane. It’s your time to shine. Yoshiko: Huh? W-Wait, whaaaat?! Kanan: It’s time to show us what the ultimate fallen angel is capable of. Hanamaru: Your little demons wanna see how cool you are, zura!  Yoshiko: Seriously?! You only call yourselves little demons at times like this! *Whimper* F-Fine, I’m going in! Leave it to Yohane! Yoshiko: Ugh, this shrine is even creepier up close. I guess I should pray since I’m here. Thank you and amen. Yoshiko: Good, that’s over with. Umm… A box, a box… Listen up, mountain god. Yohane went out of her way to come in here, so there’d better be a treasure box! Yoshiko: Oh, there it it! The box. Hmm? Aieeeeeeeee! Chika: Huh?! Y-Yoshiko! What’s wrong? Yoshiko: Snake! A snake! There’s a huge snaaaake! Hanamaru: Snake?! I-Is that the mountain god?! Maybe it’s mad because we took its box, zura?! Mari: Oh my god! I hope the next map has instructions on how to calm down an angry god. Dia: How can you joke around at a time like this?! Get out of there quickly, Yoshiko! You don’t want to get bitten! Yoshiko: It’s coming after me! I can hear it slithering behind me!  'Chika': Aaaahhhh! Ruuuun! |} {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Story 5: Park |- |'Chika': *Pant* *Pant* *Pant* Th-That was terrifying. Hanamaru: D-Did the mountain god stop following us, zura? Riko: We ran pretty far. We had to have escaped it. Kanan: Or maybe it chose to overlook what we did. Yoshiko: *Pant* *Pant* *Pant* I-I’m exhausted. Ruby: I can’t run another step. Mari: Why don’t we take a break then? We just happened to stop running right at the perfect spot. You: Perfect spot? Oh, yeah, this looks like a little park. There’s even a lake and benches! Did your family build this, too? Mari: Yup! The lake was always here, but it was such a pretty view that they turned this area into a park. Dia: I agree, this does seem like a good spot to catch our breath. Let’s head over to the benches, everyone. Chika: By the way, did you even find a box in the shrine, Yoshiko? Yoshiko: That’s Yohane to you! And yes, I did. It was trapped behind the mountain god’s magical barrier, but I shattered his paltry defenses in one second flat! Hanamaru: Then who was the fallen angel screaming in fear after seeing the mountain god, zura? Yoshiko: Oh, uh… I have no idea. Must’ve been a different fallen angel! Chika: Thanks a bunch for getting it. I’m gonna try and open it. Kanan: So this is the fifth map and key, huh? What’s written on the map this time? Chika: Let’s see. Ack! Together: Aaaahhhh! Hanamaru: Noooo! Th-The map! You: It fell into the lake. Riko: Oh no! We have to get it back right away! *Grunt* It’s no good! I can’t reach it! Ruby: *Gasp*! The wind is making waves and pushing it even further away! Yoshiko: Hmm? Wait, Zuramaru?! Why are you taking off your socks and shoes?! Hanamaru: If we can’t reach it like this, I’ll go out and get it myself, zura! If I don’t, our big treasure hunt, our fun adventure together, will come to an end! Dia: I won’t allow it! We don’t know how deep this lake is. It’s too dangerous! Hanamaru: But…! Mari: No worries! When you’re in a pinch, you just need the right tool for the job. Ta-da! Kanan: A branch? When in the world did you get that? Mari: It was lying underneath that tree over there. It’s pretty long, so I think this will be able to reach. Hanamaru: Mari, thank you! Let me see if I can reach it now, zura. Hanamaru: *Grunt* Just a little… closer. *Grunt* I got it! You: Easy. Drag it back nice and slow. Yes! You did it!  Chika: Now we’ll be able to look for the next box! Hanamaru, Mari, you saved the day! Hanamaru: *Giggle* What a relief, zura. Mari: Let’s check out the map. What’s the clue for the next location? Chika: It says… Oh. Ruby: What’s wrong? Chika: It’s all smudged from the water. I can’t read it. Together: *Groan* Yoshiko: Isn’t there something we can do?! Here, I’ll enchant you with fallen angel power, so try your best to decipher the message! Chika: O-Okay! Uhh. Hmm? Riko: The first word might be “in,” and I think this says “rock.” In… In the rock? Kanan: But the next word looks like… holly? No, wait. The first letter connects at the bottom there. Belly! It’s gotta be belly. You: If you put those together, you get “in the rock belly.” Well, it’s kind of a sentence. And I guess it makes about as much sense as the previous clues. Chika: So maybe the next locations has to do with rocks again? Okay, let’s keep trying to decipher whatever bits of this message we can! |} {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Story 6: Cave |- |'Chika': Ooooh! This is my first time inside a cave! This is so exciting! How deep does it go? Riko: This cave is like a path through the island that’s lined with rock. I get it now! I could see this being described as a “rock belly.” Hanamaru: We’re searching a dark cave for a treasure chest. This really is just like an adventure story, zura. Dia: Unfortunately, the only other word we could decipher after “in the rock belly” was “eaten.” What are we supposed to make of that? Mari: Maybe it’s embedded in the wall? Kanan: But then we’d need some tool like a pickaxe to get it out. Ruby: It’s too dark in here. I can’t see anything. Waaaah! I-I kicked something! Yoshiko: Grrrr, to think that even Yohane’s magic can’t see a thing!  You: Here, I’ll turn on my phone’s flashlight. Now we should be able to see fine! Chika: Aww, it’s a dead end. You: You’re right. This is where the cave ends. We didn’t find a single thing. Hanamaru: Huh? Hey, look over there! There’s something sticking out of the wall, zura. Is that the box? Dia: I think so! Goodness, I can’t believe Mari was right. However, if it’s that high up, we’ll need a stepladder of stool to get it down. Mari: I know! Someone just has to climb on someone’s shoulders! Kanan: Okay then. I’m gonna stand up now, Chika. Ready? Chika: Ready when you are! Kanan: Oof! W-Well? Can you reach it? Chika: Yup! Err, but it’s stuck in the wall really tight. I can’t get it out! G-Grrrr! Riko: A-Are you being safe up there? Just watching you is making me nervous. Mari: Hmm? Hey, does everyone else heat that? It sounds like something’s coming this way. Hanamaru: Wah! Aaaaaaaaaaaah! Bats, zura! It’s a swarm of bats, zura! Yoshiko: First a snake and now bats?! Dia: E-Everyone! Run for it! Kanan: Chikaaaa! Hurry, hurry, hurry! Chika: I know, I know! Hang on! Just hang oooon! Kanan: *Pant* *Pant* *Pant* I have no idea how, but we escaped. Yoshiko: It’s already nighttime. We wasted our entire day searching for boxes. Chika: At least I managed to pull the last one out of the wall! Thanks for the boost, Kanan. Now, let’s open this sucker up! Dia: If it’s another map and key, let’s wait until tomorrow to continue our hunt. We can’t keep searching for boxes in the dark. Chika: Hmm… Huh? Riko: What is it? Chika: All that’s inside is a map. This one has two X-marks. And this time the message says… Kanan: Declare your wish to the sky and sea, and it shall be granted… This one’s a little different from the other messages. Riko: The first “X” seems to be that cave we were just in. That must mean the second “X” is where we go next? I wonder why they’re telling us where to go this time. Mari: We might as well head over there. I’m sure we’ll be able to figure something out if we do. |} Song List Final Results Total Points Rankings Event Score Rankings Notes Category:Events Category:Adventure Stroll Episodes Category:Hanamaru Kunikida Category:Mari Ohara